


Holiday Burrito

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Holiday Spirit: 2014 Holiday Collection [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Burrito Piper, F/F, Snow, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna's late to visit and Piper is stuck in eight blankets. Okay. Nine blankets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Burrito

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Michelle radycat: Reyna is late to Piper's place because of a snowstorm and Piper FRETS and TRIES NOT TO FRET. And then when Reyna finally shows up Piper is SO HAPPY AND RELIEVED THAT SHE IS OKAY and then Reyna puts her cold hands on Piper's skin okay bye.

Piper’s not biting her nails. She’s not. She’s also not compulsively looking out the window every six minutes, or curling up under a blanket Reyna gave her for the previous Christmas, or burying her face in the second sweatshirt she’s stolen from Reyna.

None of that.

It’s snowing – big, thick flakes, heavy and wet enough to make Piper worry that Reyna’s going to crash on the way here. Because Reyna’s never late. And she said she was going to get here by three thirty, and it’s five in the afternoon, and there’s no sign of her.

But Piper isn’t worried.

She flips through all twelve hundred channels her dad purchased for the house neither of them are in for more than a few weeks a year, and puts on the holiday music channel while she tries to wrap herself in as many blankets as possible. Becoming a burrito makes it extremely difficult to get nervous.

It also, Piper finds fairly quickly, makes it extremely difficult to get up when somebody rings the doorbell.

“Coming!” Piper shouts. It’s a very tense forty-five seconds before Piper realizes that her only choice is to roll her way to the door and hope she would free herself by that point.

She is not correct.

“Come in,” she yells as she does a weird little jig as she tries to get herself out. “I’m behind the door.”

“So let me in,” Reyna says, and the fact that she’s on the other side of the door and Piper’s stuck on the floor like an impaired worm is basically impossible to deal with. “The door’s locked.”

“Just a second!” Piper says. “I might be stuck. I am a burrito.”

“You’re a burrito?” Reyna asks. “Is this a holiday tradition thing? Like you eat burritos on the winter solstice or something?”

“Nope,” says Piper. “But now that you mention it, that is a very good idea.”

“So why burrito?” Reyna asks, and Piper can imagine the bemused grin, the dark eyes sparkling.

“Because I am one. I am stuck in my blankets. So I’m a burrito.”

“You are the burrito,” Reyna repeats.

“Yes,” Piper says sadly, as she unintentionally smacks her arm against her thigh as she does her best to get her arm out, “your girlfriend is a sad, stuck burrito.”

There’s a pause. “Will I get to eat my burrito girlfriend later?”

“That’s the dream,” Piper says. And suddenly, very nice, very exciting memories flood Piper’s mind. And for some reason the potency of said memories gets her outside blanket (Invader Zim) and the second layer of blanket (Christmas trees and stars) get stuck on a pair of shoes and pull the blankets down enough to let her arms free.

She hauls herself up using the door knob, thanking all the pull ups that Annabeth’s made her do, and feels a little bit like a poorly swaddled baby as she opens the door.

“Hi,” she says brightly, “I really missed –”

Reyna throws her bags into the hallway behind Piper, steps inside, and kisses Piper like Piper’s always kind of dreamed somebody would.

What wasn’t exactly planned, Piper assumes, is for the blankets to slip. They catch around her feet, causing her to completely lose her balance. She braces for the unfortunate impact of hardwood on her fragile butt.

But Reyna catches her.

“Hi,” Piper says. “Missed you.”

Reyna smiles, slow and warm, her eyes searching Piper’s face. “I don’t even know how to say how much I missed you,” she says quietly.

“Even though I’m a burrito?” Piper asks.

Reyna rolls her eyes, pulling at the blanket so it spins Piper free, and catches Piper in her arms again. “You’re the best burrito I’ve ever met. Even though you got yourself stuck in –” she looks down at the ground. “Is that eight blankets?”

“Nine,” Piper mumbles.

“Gods, you’re weird,” Reyna laughs, but they step over the blankets and fall over each other onto the couch. Piper pulls Reyna down on top of her, kissing her like she wasn’t half convinced Reyna had died in a car crash on the way here.

“Hey,” says Reyna, “you’re not okay. What’s wrong?”

Piper avoids her eyes. “Nothing.”

“The snow wasn’t that bad.”

Piper continues to avoid her eyes. “I said nothing about snow.”

Reyna looks at Piper until Piper can’t take it any longer and looks at her. “I know you,” Reyna says, kissing Piper’s forehead. “Hiding things from me is hard.”

“I might have been scared you were going to die,” Piper says as quickly as she can. “Because you are from California and Puerto Rico and you are not familiar with snow.”

She stares at Piper. “I’m sorry, which one of us flew across the Atlantic Ocean during one of Khione’s damned storms? On a horse?”

Piper smiles. “You’re always going to come through, aren’t you,” she says quietly.

Reyna stares at her for a minute. It’s long and intense and Piper feels something stirring inside of her. Piper’s not quite sure how to respond or what to do. So she just stares back.

“I will always come through,” Reyna says firmly.

If Piper thought their first kiss was searing, she had another think coming. Reyna pulls her upright into Reyna’s lap, and Piper’s shrugging out of her hoodie and shakily unbuttoning Reyna’s top. They’re gasping against each other’s lips, saying whatever comes to mind first, as all Piper’s head is saying is, “She’s here, she’s mine,” and her hands have a mind of their own.

“Happy holidays, by the way,” Piper says as Reyna unhooks her bra, throwing it across the room.

Reyna rolls her eyes as she pulls Piper’s tank top off, throwing it over her shoulder. “Yeah, yeah.”

“You know, that just landed on the Christmas tree,” Piper intends to say, but when Reyna’s lips and her cold hands touch her skin, she realizes that the tree can live.


End file.
